Summer Breeze
by caityjane
Summary: "C'mon Rach, we can reach the moon!" She couldn't help but laugh at that. She loved the way he felt that they could do anything together. Finchel fluff piece! Enjoy! x


Fluffy one-shot for you Finchel fans, as writing Down Goes Another One is amazingly fun and I appreciate the support, but emotionally draining. So, I took a break to write this fluff! It's not really going anywhere, but I figured everybody enjoys reading a little Finchel fluff every now and again. I was considering creating this story into a series of oneshots from the summer, following on from Music, Vampires and Love (check it out!) but again, unsure. Review me what you think :D!

To set the scene: It's the weekend after Regionals, they've finished school, Rachel has not yet said 'I love you' to Finn, and they're not yet officially a couple. Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: Glee's not mine. Otherwise Finchel would be getting it on, and Cory would be made to act topless.

* * *

They were sat on the two swings on Lima Park; it was late evening and all the hyperactive children playing on the park previously had gone home for supper and bed. The sky was a mix of pinks and oranges and there wasn't a cloud to be seen. Finn and Rachel's hands were entwined and together they looked out at the estate opposite the park.

"It's been a long year," Rachel said softly, as if afraid to break the silence.

"Yeah, it has," Finn smiled at Rachel. He loved her hair, the locks floating in the evening's cool breeze. He loved the breeze as well; not too cold to freeze them and just enough to cool them down from the stuffy day. Rachel looked over to Finn and shyly smiled at him, her pearly teeth reflecting the sun. He loved her teeth as well, they were stars teeth. He took her teeth to mean she was a definite future Broadway star.

"It's been the best year of my life to be honest though… I never thought I'd end it sitting here with you," Her cheeks flushed and she turned away, scraping her feet along the gravelly floor.

"Rachel, being with you makes it the best year of my life. All the ups and downs… they're worth it being here with you," Finn looked pleased with himself after saying that, and the reaction from Rachel was worth him telling the truth. She hopped up out of the swing, sat on his lap and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Thank you," She whispered into his ear, her breath tickling his neck. Rachel then jumped back up again and sat back down and Finn missed the warmness she'd brought to his knees and neck.

He laughed then, slightly hysterically causing Rachel to jump in fright and several birds to fly off into the distance.

"Finn, are you okay? Do you need me to take you to the hospital for drugs or something?" Rachel, ever the drama queen asked worriedly, her imagination going into overload with all sorts of imaginary problems related to random hysterical laughter.

"I'm FINE! I'm just so happy! It's so FUNNY! I never imagined myself here twelve months ago, but I'm just so happy about to spend my entire summer with the most beautiful girl in Ohio, never mind freaking Lima! And it's so FUNNY I didn't know you existed twelve months ago because how could I miss you babe? I'm so happy with you; this moment means so much to me!" Finn grinned and laughed again, more sincerely this time and he slid off the swing. Rachel watched him in confusion and giggled when he grabbed the bars of her swing, pushing her softly.

"C'mon Rach, we can reach the moon!" She couldn't help but laugh at that. She loved the way he felt that they could do anything together; that when she looked into his beautiful, chocolate brown eyes she saw a glint of hope that made her feel together they were invincible. Thoughts of Finn's eyes distracted her, and she fell backwards, fear consuming her and shrieking a little as she thought she was going to hit the concrete ground.

Then, two strong arms suddenly were behind her, catching her safely and putting her down. Heart pounding, with a dry mouth, she turned around and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and her hands around his neck.

"I love you," She said, almost as if it was natural for her to say it.

The boy put her down, looking down into her eyes.

"I love you too!" He grinned, his lopsided, yet perfect grin and she stood on tiptoes, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I think you'll find, Finn Hudson, that I love you more!" Her stubborn voice rang out across the empty park and Finn couldn't help but laugh.

"Lies, babe. I love you more… more-er then you love me! See, I even invented a word to prove it!" He said, a triumphant look on his face.

"But, I love you most-est, and look: I made up a word as well!" She giggled; her laugh was like music to his ears.

"I think you'll find you're wrong!" An evil glint flared in his eye, and she began to run as if she understood what he was about to do (in the end though, hadn't they always known each other best?) laughing and panting hard at the same time. Finn laughed, his voice filled with joy, and ran after her waving his hands in front of him as if he was some sort of monster.

"Please no Finn! Don't tickle me!" She screamed, running around the children's play park. She climbed the monkey bars, swung across the rope and slid down the slide, Finn hot on her feet. He eventually caught her on the sandpit, laughing evilly as he pinned her down in the sand tickling her until she nearly cried with laughter.

"Okay – Finn – You – Win!" She said, choking on her shrieks.

"What was that? You said I WIN?" He said, grinning at the small girl underneath him.

"You win! But I still love you more!" She said, laughing.

"Well, I don't know about that… But I do love you a hell of a lot!" He smiled, a proper loving smile, and lent over, placing his lips on hers. She kissed him back and they finally got their first proper kiss at last.

They knew they were going to have the best of summers.

* * *

So, as I said, review and tell me if you think I should turn this into a series of oneshots of Finchel summer :)! Hope you enjoyed :) x.


End file.
